Truth or Dare with the characters of Harry Potter
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: I am going to play truth or dare with the Harry Potter characters, the questions and dares are up to you so REVIEW, this is kinda a sequel to my other fic Interviewing The Cast Of Harry Potter, so I recomend reading that first if you want
1. Chapter 1

I walked silently into their dorm, it was so exciting, I had never been in the castle before.

"Harry, Ron" I hissed

"What" Harry muttered still asleep, Ron merely stirred.

"Wake up Ronald" I said shaking his bed.

"What? Snow is that you?" he asked, then realized he was still in bed "Bloody Hell" he said covering himself up.

"Honestly what is it with you and swearing every time we meet?" I asked

"Snow you aren't supposed to be in here" said Harry finally waking up.

"Oh get over it we have to go" I said

"Where?" asked Ron

"To Diagon ally of course" I said laughing

"What? Why?" Asked Harry

"I'll tell you later, I am going to go get Hermione and Ginny, get dressed" I said leaving.

The girls were already up, and eventually we all met in the common room.

"Alright people, I have some things to attend to, but you guys need to get to diagon ally" I said

"How? Are we going to apparate?" asked Ron

"Honestly have you ever even opened Hogwarts: a history" Hermione and I both said at the same time.

"No" they said

"You are going to fly there, there is only two brooms so, Hermione go with Ron" I said, they both brightened up at this.

"And Ginny with Harry" I said, Ginny looked happy, Harry looked uncertain and Ron looked murderous.

"Why does she-" started Ron

"Please Ron for once just go with it" I begged

He crossed his arms but said no more.

"I have to go, some people will meet you at Diagon Ally, don't worry you'll recognize them" I said exiting the common room, It was time to visit a certain someone who wasn't going to be happy to see me again, I think.

...

I walked down the hallways, man it was a long ways away. I finally reached the dungeons, and came up to the door.

"Serpent" I said lazily. The door swung open.

A few people were in the common room including...

"You are not supposed to be in here" screeched pansy in her very annoying voice.

"Shut it Parkinson" I said

"But you are not-" She started

"_Silencio_" I said pointing my wand at her, she opened her mouth but no words came out.

Satisfied I walked towards the boys dorms. I banged on the door, I did not wish to see Malfoy naked, then again... No, defiantly not

"Malfoy get out here we have business to attend to" I said knocking on the door again.

"Oh crap" I heard Malfoy from inside the room.

"It's _her_" said Malfoy to someone

"That girl, the really hot but you still hate her one?" asked a low voice I assumed to be Goyle.

Hot? He thought that I was hot? I smirked.

"Malfoy, get a move on, we don't have time for you to spend two hours in front of the mirror" I said

Finally he opened the door.

"what do you want?" he asked angrily, I started to laugh his hair was sticking up in all directions.

"Shut up Snow" he said trying to flatten his hair.

"Let's go" I said

"Where" he asked

I sighed "To Diagon Ally, come on"

I gave Malfoy his Nimbus 2001 and I took my Firebolt.

"Let's go" I said, because he had still not mounted his broom.

"You're going to fly?" he laughed

"Yes, because I actually can" I said silencing him.

...

Malfoy and I arrived at Diagon Ally, I saw Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Fred and George also were there, they were standing by their Joke shop.

"Alright time for some truth or dare" I said grinning evilly

"What is that? Asked Ron

"A game, where People will ask truth or dare and you will have to choose one, if you choose truth, you will have to answer a question truthfully, if you pick dare well then, you have to do a dare, our reviewers will again be telling you what to do" I said

"How come it's only us" asked Ginny

"Don't worry others will be joining us soon" I said smiling "So review"

NO DON'T" said Malfoy

"Shut it Malfoy" everyone said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright" I said "Everyone settled? Good"

"How is your sixth year going, or in your case Ginny your fifth?" I asked

"Is that really what you brought us here to talk about" asked Malfoy in a bored tone.

"Shut up!" I said "And remember what I said last year, don't do what you are supposed to do this year" I Added sternly, Malfoy suddenly looked a lot paler.

"How... How did you know?" he asked

"She knows everything Malfoy" said Fred

"He will never catch on will he Fred?" said George

"All you guys are idiots" he muttered

"What was that Draco? Did you say it was_ hot_ out here because I agree" I said smirking at him, Malfoy blushed and looked away, everyone else looked confused.

"Now on request other characters will be brought in all you have to do is tell them truth or dare" I said happily "Okay first oh look its Alex-nutter again"

"Yes!" said Fred

"Oh not her again, your pathetic fan club is following you around? What a bunch of losers" scoffed Malfoy

"whatever your just jealous you don't have a fan club" I said "Now on to the question/dare" I said "Fred she dares you to go out with her"

"Done and done" he said happily "when should I pick you up?"

I laughed "And for Draco, you have to hug the golden trio" I said

"Who's that?" asked Harry

I looked at him in shock "Honestly, you people have to read more fan fiction, The golden trio, is Ron, Hermione and Harry, so go on hug" I said giggling, they all hugged very reluctantly, each person had a grimace on their faces.

"Ugh I have got mudblood and Blood traitor on me" said Malfoy in disgust

"Shut it Malfoy" I said shaking my head at him.

"Now we have K.-writter12 here again" I said

"I swear you have like two losers who stalk you" said Malfoy

"Oi! Don't insult Alex-nutter" said Fred

"Yeah or K.-writter12" added George

"whatever" mumbled Malfoy

"First she has a dare for Hermione and Ron" I said

"Okay" they mumbled nervously

"Okay you have to kiss for 10 seconds" I said like it was no big deal

They blushed but did not object in the slightest, they kissed for 10 seconds...20 seconds

"Guys that's enough" I said, they ignored me

"Harry" I said he looked surprised "Do something" I said like it was obvious

"Oh right" he said and smacked Ron on the shoulder "mate we have to move on"

"Oh, ok" he said looking embarrassed

Draco rolled his eyes

"Jealous Draco?" I asked

"Of Weasley, please" he said brushing me off..

"Whatever, K.-writter12 says she doesn't hate you Malfoy" I said

"A first" said Ron Bravely

Malfoy snarled at him and Ron was silenced at once

"She asks have you ever seen more than a housemate for a certain Greengrass?" I asked

"Astoria?" he asked "I don't know she's younger than me we have never really talked" he said shifting uncomfortably

"Okay now for xdiamondsxarexshinyx" I said

"Wasn't she asking questions in your last story, can't you get anyone new" asked Malfoy

"Shut up this one is for you" I snapped "Truth or Dare?"

"Oh so I get to choose now? Fine truth" he said

"Wimp" muttered Ron but Malfoy didn't hear

"do you like Pansy" I asked

"Parkinson? Not really she's just got a good family" he said then sneered at Hermione "Unlike some people"

"That's enough Malfoy" I said sharply

"Now Harry truth or dare" I asked

"Dare" he answered simply

Malfoy mumbled something that sounded like stupid Gryffindor bravery or something\

"I dare you to kiss Ginny" I said

"Okay" he said slowly blushing a little, and Ginny blushed a lot!, They shared a quick kiss , Ron and the twins didn't look too happy about this.

"Alright that is all for now " I said

"Review people" I said


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha, HA" I laughed

"what is it now" drawled Malfoy

"My reviewers are so funny!" I said

"Oh no" muttered Harry

"Ok K.-writter12 is up again" I said

"Crap" mumbled Malfoy

"Alright, she dares Fred and Alex's to see their date, funny Alex-nutter wrote the same thing" I said flipping through papers

"Alright, I have no problem with that" said Fred grinning

"Ok she said she'll be in the joke shop" I said waving my hand in that direction

He went in eagerly, and came out with a very pretty girl; she had shiny brown hair and was shorter than him.

"Well we're off" said Fred, Alex simply grinned.

They went to a small cafe near Flourish and Blots. Everyone had their noses pressed up against the glass, we couldn't hear much, except they were laughing a lot. And at the end Fred kissed Alex and the cheek.

"Ooo Fred got yourself a girlfriend" said George after the date

"Speaking of that George do you have your eye on a chaser?" I asked

"What? I mean why do you ask" He asked nervously

"Well that was a truth K.-writter12 had for you" I said grinning mischievously

"Well Alicia is really nice and all but..." He said

"eh hem, I never said WHICH chaser" I said

"Oh, George you set yourself up for that one" said Fred punching his arm playfully

"Ok now Alex-nutter is gone but we still have some reviews from her" I said

I read the dare "Absolutely not, no offense to him, but no, Alex-nutter, I give you a date with Fred and you give me this? NO! I refuse" I said putting the paper down and crossing my arms.

"What is it" said Malfoy grabbing at the paper

"No Malfoy get away" I said trying to keep the paper away from him but he was too quick

Malfoy laughed "You have to kiss Longbottem?" He asked laughing some more

"No I refuse, besides he's not even here" I said snatching the paper back from him.

"But you said you could bring people her-" said Ron

"I know what I said" I snapped "It doesn't matter, Fred and George you have to do a dance to Jedward's ice, ice baby" I said giggling "And do you hair like Jedward's"

"What is ice, ice baby?" asked George

"And who is Jedward?" asked Fred

I showed him a picture of Jedward

"We have to do are hair like that?" asked Fred astounded

"No way" added Fred

"Well you have to, you were dared" I said smiling

"Well you rejected your dare" George countered

"Well I am the author so I can do anything" I said

"Whatever" they said

They went to go plaster up their hair and I got my I-pod out.

"Ready to go" I called

"yeah yeah" I heard them mutter, they came out and everyone burst out laughing.

"You... Guys... look... ridiculous" Ron managed to spit out between laugh

"Okay, okay" I said trying to calm myself down, I turned on my I-pod, the song turned on

"Ice, ice baby" came from the I-pod

Fred and George started dancing stupidly; They waved their hands in the air and danced around. They

shook their butts, and started to sing along once they got a feel for the words, meanwhile everyone was

dying of laughter.

"Okay stop, stop" I said in a fit of giggles "You are an embarrassment to dancers everywhere"

The song ended and they stopped, they put their hair down.

"Okay that's all for now so review people" I said

"NO" said Malfoy

"SHUT UP MALFOY"


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back one and all" I said walking in my smile bright

"I wish I wasn't" said Malfoy

"Ah, Malfoy I'm glad you're here because we have a SPECIAL dare you" I said grinning mischievously

"what?" asked Malfoy clearly bored

I cleared my throat "It's from K.-writter12"

"Oh not that prat again" he said

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you" I said

"Why?" asked Malfoy slowly, now looking a little nervous

"Well she dares you to go on a date with her" I said triumphantly

There was a great oooohhhhhh from the people around, especially Fred and George.

"Oh no" said Malfoy

"Oh yes, she has dark brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing a red dress" I said slightly mocking him "Have fun"

He grumbled before walking off.

"Well" I said expectantly at everyone else

"what?" they asked

"Follow Him" I said as if it was obvious

There was a moment of realization before everyone got up and chased after Malfoy, he was walking

slowly with his head down, until we reached the far point of the street where a girl was waiting, she was

quite pretty though Malfoy didn't seem to be impressed, her arms were folded and she had an

impatient look on her face

"It's about time" she said to Malfoy she sounded annoyed

"Whatever" mumbled Malfoy

"So, where are you taking me" she asked

"I dunno I suppose we could go to the place Fred and his annoying date went" grumbled Malfoy

"She is not annoying" Fred instantly defended

"Fine" she said and they walked off together.

They had their date, Malfoy looked miserable, and it seemed as if she was enjoying his misery and trying

To make it worse. She talked very animatedly and forced him to make conversation; after the date was done she walked out and said

"My work here is done" then she trotted down the sidewalk and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

"I cannot believe you made me do that" he said to me once he walked out

"You deserved it" I sneered

He glared at me.

"How was it" teased the twins

Malfoy shook his head "She was easy on the eyes but her personality was wretched"

"You deserved that" I repeated in disgust

"Well it could have been worse" he said

"How?" I challenged

"She could have made me go on a date with you" he sneered at me

"You know Malfoy" Fred stepped in "It kind of sounds like you _wanted _to go on a date with Snow"

"You know Fred" George came in "I think you might be on to something"

"Oh right" said Malfoy sarcastically but there was a slight nervous sound to it "I would never go out with" he looked me over from top to bottom "_That_"

I tried not to look offended "Don't talk about her like that" Ron practically shouted at Malfoy, there was his temper though it was quite charming when it was defending me.

"Yeah" came Harry's voice, it was very fun having a bunch of hot guys defending me.

"Alright everyone calm down, we all know Malfoy is a prat" I said glaring at him "But we need to continue" We all went back to our chairs by the joke shop.

"Moving on to the5city, HA Malfoy looks like you are not getting any breaks today" I laughed

"Why? What is it?" he asked in a panicky sort of tone

"I'm very sorry for this Hermione" I added giving her an apologetic look, but her eyes were noe too wide and fearful

"Malfoy you have to kiss Hermione" I said, there was a short pause, then there was a lot of shouting.

"No, NO WAY, she is NOT kissing HIM NO WAY" shouted Ron

"No she cannot not kiss MALFOY" added Harry

"NO I WILL NOT KISS HER, she's a MUDBLOOD" yelled Malfoy

"ENOUGH" I yelled, and all noise ceased

"Just do it Malfoy" I said giving him a pathetic look, he was very hesitant and reluctant before getting up

and giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips. Harry frowned at him, and Ron clenched his fists and

looked positively murderous, Hermione on the other hand seemed unaffected

"Finally we can move on" I breathed

"Bet he'd rather kiss Snow" muttered Fred to George, George nodded in agreement, Malfoy blushed but not enough to really be noticed

"Fred, do you know what I can do to you" I said in a very loud voice

"Why should I care" he asked

"Because I'll bet you Alex is reading" I said smiling, all my teeth showing, Fred paled a bit and kept his mouth closed.

"Good, now Harry how does it feel being you, like the boy who lived, the chosen one and all that?" I asked

"Well honestly it's a little weird I mean I didn't ask to be famous" he started in a small voice

"Oh spare me" muttered Malfoy under his breath, I ignored him.

"I just don't know if I can live up to it all, I still feel like I don't know who I am" he finished then blushed a little.

"Oh I see" I said thoughtfully "Okay moving on from Alex-nutter" I said, Fred brightened up considerably "Right so Malfoy who is your favourite out of the golden trio?" I asked

"Granger" he muttered so quietly no one could hear it

"I'm sorry what that was?" I teased

"Granger" he said a little louder

"Sorry didn't catch that" I said

"GRANGER" he yelled

"Well you didn't need to yell" I said

He looked like he wanted to kill me, it was quite humorous actually.

"Why?" I asked

"That wasn't part of the question" he mumbled, I shrugged

"Okay we need Snape" I said and snapped my fingers, he appeared, not very cheerfully I might add

"Miss Snow what is the meaning of this" he said recognizing me

"Oh just another game I'm playing and we have a question for you" I said like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Who is your favourite out of the golden trio" I asked

"Who is the golden trio?" he asked

"Uh them" I said waving my hand at them

"Miss Snow I told you before I don't pick favourites" he said his lip curling

"And we all know that's a big fat lie" I said, Hermione and Ginny gasped at me saying this to a professor

"Well I suppose miss Granger though she is a bossy know-it-all at least she is smart unlike" his gaze flickered to Ron and Harry "others"

"Thank you" I said briskly "Your presence is no longer needed goodbye" he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Okay that's a;; for now, but let's hope people review!"

"NO" said Malfoy

"Shut it Malfoy" I said almost cheerfully "REVIEW"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello" I said brightly

"Hello" they all said

"So we have more reviews" I said smiling

"Joy" muttered Malfoy

"First is from xdiamondsxarexshinyx" I said

I read the paper over, once, twice and even a third time before I groaned

"What is it snow" asked Harry

"They should be allowed to add me into this" I muttered shaking my head

"What?" asked George

"she's dared Malfoy to go on a date with.." I didn't continue

"who? Who do I have to go on a date with now, couldn't be any one worse than that other girl" he said

"Here Fred I can't even say it" I said passing him the paper, Fred read it then grinned in the most horrible way

"Malfoy, you have to go on a date with a girl, who I think you have a crush on, miss Snow" he announced, he and George then burst into applause

"I hate you" I said glaring at them, Malfoy just sat there shocked

"Oh look he's too happy to speak" said Fred

"Shut up!" yelled Malfoy

"Well go on then" said George "have you little date"

We grudgingly walked toward the restaurant, and everyone followed. Once we got into the restaurant, we found a table as far away from the window as possible.

"So what are you going to get" asked Malfoy

"and why do you care?" I asked over my menu

"No reason" he said casually, I put down my menu and stared long and hard at him with a frown on my face.

"Admiring me are we?" he asked arrogantly

"I will admit Malfoy you are good looking" I said the frown not leaving my face "But you are arrogant, selfish, pompous, plus you are in Slytherin"

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked

I gave him an annoyed look.

"Does anything about me seem Slytherin-like to you" I asked

"No" he snorted

I rolled my eyes.

"So why are you so, what's the word?" I thought aloud

"Fantastic?" he offered

"I was going to say irritating" I said smiling

"It's part of my charm" he said

I laughed "Harry and Rona have charm but you?"

His face clouded over at the mention of Harry and Ron's names

"Don't mention them" he said shortly "you're on a date with me remember" he said emphasizing the word 'me'.

"Urg don't remind me" I said rolling my eyes

"You know you really are very pretty" he said giving me a charming look

"You're trying to charm me" I said in a flat voice looking straight into his grey eyes

"Is it working?" he asked laughing

"Not sure yet, I'll let you know later" I said taking a sip from my drink

...

The date ended, it wasn't _so _bad.

"Okay, let's go Malfoy" I said getting up "You don't mind paying do you? Thanks" I said walking out

"Ooooooo" said the twins as I walked out.

"Shut up" I said angrily "Back to the chairs"

Once we all were settled I moved on to the next question.

"Alright now from Skittlez99" I said

I flipped the papers.

"HA she dares Ron and Harry to do the Y.M.C.A in pink tutus "I said, I pulled out two pink tutus

"You just carry around tutus?" asked Ron

"No, sometimes I forget" I said ruffling them, and handing them over to the boys

"Okay go" I said and turned on my I-pod

We all started laughing.

"No please stop, you're worse than Fred and George" I begged through my laughs, but they didn't they shot their hands up at the Y.M.C.A part, and, like the twins, started to sing along, their pink tutus shaking around. At the end they took a bow

"Thank you, oh hold your applause, please it's too much" said Ron

"Okay you ballerina's sit down" I said in a very Hermioneish tone

"Next from, ah my good friend K.-writter12" I said

"Oh not that nightmare" said Malfoy turning a bit pale. I smiled at him.

I read the paper

"I take it back, you are NOT my good friend" I angrily shouted

"What is it now" asked Hermione

"she's dared Malfoy to..." I trailed off

"Oh no, do I have to date her again" he asked

"No, if you did, I would be laughing wouldn't I?" I said giving him a sharp look

"George read it, I can't not again" I said giving it to George

"Oh yes! Our dream lives on Fred, Malfoy you have to kiss Snow" he said excitedly

"NO" he said

"What you know you want to" said Fred

"She doesn't deserve the pleasure of kissing a Malfoy" he said proudly

"You don't deserve her" said Ron angrily

"Oh please, it's so obvious she loves me" scoffed Malfoy

"God Malfoy you're so oblivious, I do not love you" I said

"Are you sure?" asked George

"Yeah, because he loves you so" continued Fred

"I do not, she is just lucky to be in my presence" he said, I stood up and walked towards him.

"I am unfortunate to be in your presence the only reason you are here is because you are a big character" I yelled at him, he now stood up

"Well at least I am a character, you are just a lowly writer, who's writing career is going nowhere" he yelled back.

"Well you can just leave" I shouted

"No, you can't tell me to leave" he shouted back

"No you can just-" I was cut off by the feel of someone else's lips on mine. Malfoy had grabbed me and kissed me right on the mouth.

"Oh my GOD!" said Ron

"what the heck just happened?" asked Harry

"We knew it" said the twins high fiveing

"Malfoy!" I shouted at him

"it was the dare" he said smirking

I glared at him but did no more, I still felt funny from the kiss.

"Okay, oh Fred you'll like this one, she dares Alex to come back and for you guys to kiss for 20 seconds" I said bored, because I was still angry with him.

"YES" he said, and Alex just then appeared

"Hey baby" he said

"Hey" she said blushing, he took her by the hand and planted and long kiss on her lips, it lasted 10, 20, 30,

"Okay you guys can stop now" I said anxiously, but they didn't 40, 50

I then snapped my fingers and Alex disappeared, so Fred was kissing nothing. We all laughed

"Snow!" he said

"Hey, you don't deserve any of my sympathy" I said

"Okay she has one last dare for George, she dares you to tell Alicia how you feel " I said

"Oh no" he said

"oh yes" said Fred, just then Alicia appeared

"What am I doing here?" she asked "Fred, George what am I doing here"

"Oh um, Alicia, I erm well I kinda like you, do you want to go out some time?" he asked nervously

"Wow, well George I like you too and sure I'll go out with you" she said blushing

"Great" and they walked towards each other for a hug

"Sorry on a tight schedule got to go" I said snapping my fingers and Alicia disappeared just before they were about to hug.

"Really snow?" he asked

"You don't deserve my sympathy either" I said

"Now I'm going to wrap it up for now sorry to Alex-nutter we will get her dares next time, in the mean time REVIEW" I said


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, alright I'm back" I said "Sorry, it took me so long to start this chapter"

"We were thankful" said Malfoy

"No, just you Malfoy" said Ron coldly

"Whatever, first from Alex-nutter, she dares you all to curse Snape" I said, then snapped my fingers and Snape appeared.

"Miss Snow, what am I doing here again?" he asked

"Okay, GO" I said

"Stupefy!" yelled Ron

"Expelliarmus" yelled Harry

"Serpensortia!" yelled Malfoy

"Furunculous" yelled Hermione

"Locomotor Mortis" yelled Ginny

"Petrificus Totalus" yelled Georg

"Conjunctivitis" yelled Fred

All at once Snape was stunned, disarmed, attacked by a snake, huge boils appeared on his face, his legs were locked together, he was petrified and his eyes were damaged.

"I cannot believe I attacked teacher" said Hermione panicking "again"

"Also all of you are members of the I hate Snape club" I said, everyone looked pleased except for Malfoy.

"Okay . dares Malfoy to kiss one of the girls" I said

Harry and Ron both put their arms around their girls protectively

"Guess it's you Snow" said Fred

"NO" Malfoy and I both exclaimed

There was then a big argument and a lot of cursing before I found Malfoy in front of me. He kissed me, I will not say I enjoyed it, because I didn't.

"Now for a better dare, Ron, Harry you guys have to turn Malfoy into a ferret again" I said smiling at Malfoy

"With pleasure" they said and pointed their wands at Malfoy and he shrank into a ferret, he ran around and everyone laughed at him until he bit Harry and Ron.

"Okay I will turn him back" I said and pointed my wand at him, but he still had a tail

"You did that on purpose" he accused at me

"No" I lied innocently "I'm just not very good at magic"

"Bull, you a fantastic witch" he said, then realized what he just said and his face turned to an expression between embarrassment and surprise

"Ooooooo" said the twins

"shut up" I said disgustedly

"Okay, step on his tail" I said

"YEAH" yelled Fred and George and jumped on Malfoy's tail, he howled in pain

"OW, OW, OW" he said jumping around, everyone took turns jumping on his tail.

"Okay now from K.-writter12, my ex-friend" I said in a dark voice

I read the letter over and laughed "HA, really you expect to still be my friend after that! Ha, and I DID NOT ENJOY IT" I said angrily

"What are you taking about" asked Ron

"Nothing of any importance" I said in a strained voice

"Anyway she dared Ginny to tell Dean he loves him, in front of Dean and Harry you can't do anything about it" I sad merrily

"What?" they said

"Cue Dean" I said snapping my fingers and Dean appeared

"Hey what am I doing here? Hey Ginny what's going on?" he asked

"Dean I just wanted to say" she said and sucked in a breath "I love you"

"With more emotion" I said waving my hands upwards, she glared murderously at me

"If you're not careful you won't have any emotion" she threatened me

"So Ginny" interrupted Dean "You really love me?" he asked

"Yes" replied Ginny Harry's fists clenched

'Lucky it's not Ron' I thought 'Dean would already be dead'

"Cool so do you want to go out some time" asked Dean

"That's it!" said Harry standing

"Harry the dare" I warned

"Get rid of him or, or..." he said

"Or what" I asked

"just get rid of him" he said

"Okay, but only because I like you" I said and snapped my fingers

"Alright now time for Skittlez99 she dares Harry to kiss Ginny for 20 seconds" I said and Harry looked much happier Ron on the other hand did not look as pleased

They kissed. After about 10 seconds, Ron looked very uncomfortable

"Oi, that's my sister" he said to Harry but he ignored him, finally after what seemed like hours they broke apart

"Well finally" I said "Now Fred you have to where a frilly pink dress"

"Oh god" he said, he went into the joke shop and came out wherein a very frilly very pink dress.

We all burst out laughing

"I like that colour on you bro" said George

"Yeah it really looks good" said Ron

"And we have an unexpected guest" I said smiling

"What? Who?" asked Fred fearfully nervously tugging at the dress

I snapped my fingers and in walked Alex.

"Oh no, oh no" said Fred looking for somewhere to hide himself

"FRED? What are you wherein" asked Alex

"It, it was, it was a..." he rambled blushing

"Oh Fred" said Alex shaking her head "You are so funny"

"Okay okay fun's over time for you to go" I told Alex

"Okay see you Snow, call me Fred" she said disappearing as I snapped my fingers

"Well that pretty much wraps it up for now I will write one more chapter before wrapping up this story" I said

"YES" said Malfoy, I glared at him

"So get your reviews in as soon as possible, I will update, Hm well in a few days okay TTYL"

"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my many reviews so we better get cracking" I said cheerfully

"Cracking? Malfoy what do you see in her" said Skittlez99, applause from TV shows suddenly came on. Skittles walked in with K.-writter12 and Alex-nutter by her side.

"What do you mean? I don't – I mean- well you know-" stuttered Malfoy

"Ah it's three of my favourite reviewers" I said smiling at them, Fred then quickly walked up and hugged Alex.

"Well then" I said "take a seat" and three chairs magically appeared, Alex dragged her chair to sit beside Fred but Skittlez and K.-writter stayed by me.

"Now I brought these people here well for the heck of it, others will be coming later" I said then noticed Malfoy looking slightly fearful, K.-writter12 was glaring at him

"Oh, leave him alone will you" I scolded her

"Returning the interest are we?" she teased me

"What interest?" Malfoy half-yelled

"Shut it Malfoy" I said in a tone that sounded like I was saying hello rather than telling him to shut up.

"K, you do know this is my story right?" I asked

"It may be your story but the pairing are mostly up to the people" she said

"How so?" I asked

"Let's not forget WHO made you kiss Malfoy" she said her eyes dancing

"You don't want to cross me" I threatened then retuned my happy fa**c**e.

"Well now for the reviews" I said in a sickly sweet voice, I read the first review, and turned to K.

"Alright, go then" I said motioning her to go.

"With pleasure" she said

"Wait" I stopped her "Malfoy you may want to run"

"Why" he sneered

"Because I am about to keep my promise I told you last time" she said jumping out of her chair and chasing Malfoy down the street.

"she seems nice" said Ron

"Whatever, joining the story now is trachie17" I said snapping my fingers and she appeared

"Hey" she waved

"Ok where is Seamus" I thought allowed then snapped my fingers and he appeared.

"Oh good" she squealed then dragged Seamus by the shirt to a restaurant, she talked very animatedly and Seamus returned the interest. At the end of the date she grabbed Seamus and kissed him full on the mouth. Seamus stumbled out a little dazed but I just snapped my fingers and he was gone.

"Ok Harry your turn" I said pointing at the door of the restaurant trachie17 was still sitting in.

"What?" he and Ginny asked at the same time

"Oh just go" I said shooing him to the door, Ginny was glaring at trachie but she just waved. Harry sat down slowly and talked rather cautiously every so often giving fleeting glances to the window where a very red-faced girl stood. Harry came out looking not sad but not pleased either and gave Ginny a big hug

"Ron" I nodded my head to the door

"Absolutely not" said Hermione

"Yes he will, because he will date whoever I tell him to date, if I said he had to date me he would have to" I stated

"But you would never tell Weasel to date you, would you?" Malfoy scoffed with a very slight bit of fearfulness in his voice almost undetectable.

"No I wouldn't" I said calmly

"Why do you care Malfoy" asked Alex, Malfoy looked surprised clearly he had forgotten all about Alex and K

"I don't" he sneered, Alex just nodded in a knowing way

Ron finally came out and Hermione cave him a stern look.

"Look Mione it wasn't my fault" he defended

"You're mine, don't forget that" she said, Malfoy made a gagging sound

"Oh Hermione, you have to go read the Harry Potter series in under 6 hours: I said

"What?" she asked

"Here borrow my copies, don't wreck them, they are my prized possessions" I warned

"Um, ok" she said, I watched her go over to her chair and start to read with amazing speed, her eyes went wide as she read, seeing everything that had ever happened to her friend and her on paper.

"Ok while she is doing that let's move on" I clapped my hands together

"Now Ginny you have to play on the piano When I look at you by Miley Cyrus" I said

'What is that?" she asked

"A song" I said "Now here is the piano, sheet music and lyrics you must also act out the music video with Harry, okay, good rolling, quiet on the set please and ACTION"

"_Everybody needs inspiration" _she sang "_Everybody needs a song" _Harry was at the piano too, acting out the part of the guy.

"_When I, I, I look at you" _Ginny hit every note perfectly, at the end everyone applauded except for Malfoy.

"well since we are in the Miley Cyrus spirit, Hermione you are dared to dance to Miley Cyrus, Can't be tamed and dress up like her too" I smiled, so did she

"ok" she said

"You won't be smiling once you see your outfit" I said smirking

"Why?" she asked, I showed her the tight black body suit with feathers.

"Oh my god" she said

"Go change" I said smiling

"Yeah come on Mione it will be fine" said Ron unsuccessfully hiding his eagerness.

"fine" she said ripping the outfit out of my hands. She went to go change and then, the music started and she came out.

"_For those that don't know me I can get a bit crazy" _she sang while dancing and everyone's mouths dropped down, and Ron was drooling

"_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed, I can't be blamed, I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed" _When the song ended, everyone just sat there shocked. Ron jumped up and started to clap and the twins joined him.

"Oh my" I said

"Yeah whatever can I get back to those books now, I'm on book three" she said scratching her head full of hairspray, well just a hairspray spell, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Ok my favourite part" I said happily "Curse Malfoy into oblivion, oh and" I snapped my fingers and the whole school appeared "You guys too", It was a mass of curses shot at Malfoy, I am surprised he didn't die.

"Okay enough" I said after about fifteen minutes.

"Oh, defending your man?" asked K

"Oh K you have such a pretty face" I said sweetly

"Aw thanks Snow" she said

"Would you like to keep it that way? Shut it!" I said

"I thought those were words you only reserved for Malfoy" chimed in Alex

"You will both suffer long and hard" I stared at them

"Oh I am so scared" they laughed, I brushed them off.

"Whatever now, before the rest of the school goes, these lovely people have a dance to share" I said

"What?" they all asked scared

"okay just do the dance moves and flow to the music" I said turning on party in the U.S.A.

They all started to dance in perfect time, and the whole school burst out laughing, all the boys were shaking there hips and the girls were right there with them.

"Yo, Collin, you got your camera?" I asked

"Yep" he said snapping a picture. After that nightmare we all settled down and Hermione was on the sixth book, and she started to cry a little bit, not a lot just a few sniffles

"Mione what's wrong?" asked Ron putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't you 'Mione' me" she said pulling his arm off

"How could you snog _Lavender" _she asked

"What I didn't" he defended

"Well you're going to" she said

"Oh calm down, this is AU, so that part won't happen" I said

"Oh okay" she said then continued to read the books

"Alright Skittlez you're up next" I said she grinned evilly

"Alright all the boys have to sing a song to their girlfriends" I said happy, that was nice

"Ron you go first" I said

"Okay" he said "Um, okay I got it"

"_Shawty's like a melody in my head that can't get out got me singing like na na na na everyday, it's like my i-pods stuck on replay" _He sang, he sang the rest of the song which made Hermione flush with pleasure.

"Okay Harry go" I said

"_It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night it's gonna be you, me and the dance floor cuz we only got one night, double your pleasure, double your fun and dance forever" _he sang and then finished the song Ginny also was very pleased.

"Ok go Fred" I said pointing at him.

"_I wanna do-op do-op lets make it happen shawty do-op do-op it's gotta be now even though we shouldn't, summer girl you're right for me" _sang Fred, Alex squealed and kissed Fred

"Aw I wish someone would sing to me right now" said K

"Yeah me too" I said

"Excuse me Snow, read below" said Skittlez

"No" I cried

"Yes, MALFOY" she called

"What?" he asked annoyed

"When the dare is to sing to their girlfriends it includes crushes" she said

"so?" he asked

"SO, you have to sing to snow" she said

"But I am not in love-" he started

"Save it" she cut him off "Go" everyone moved closer to hear he sighed and started to sing

"_C'mon. C'mon jump a little higher, c'mon, c'mon if you feel a little lighter, c'mon, c'mon we were once upon a time in love we're accidentally in love" _He sang, I had to bit my lip to keep from smiling, after he finished he blushed and sat down. I laughed.

"What" asked Malfoy

"I love that song" I smiled then turned to the next paper. "well I am tired I will get to the rest next time, I am just adding extra detail and things to make it great, so yes I lied this is the second last chapter, so if you want to add more truths and dares I suppose that would be okay, I also appreciate feedback thank you! I will update soon!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok hold the applause I'm back" I said walking in.

"Oh please" said Malfoy

"whatever, I am back to resume the dares and questions" I said,

"Ok, Alex, K, and Skittlez are still here good" I muttered "Now who do we have here Hm Mark Heffron"

"He dares Malfoy to snog Hermione for 30 seconds" I read with I suppose obvious discomfort, Ron's hands clenched.

"Ron" Harry warned

"I don't care what you say, he is not touching Hermione" he said, there was a moment of silence

"Snow?" said Harry

"What?" I asked

"Well usually you would tell him that Hermione and Malfoy have to do the dare, like you tell all of us" he said

"Well, well I mean I'm just not a big fan of this pairing" I said

"Oh yeah that's it" whispered Skittlez to Alex and K, I whipped around and glared at them

"But Harry you are right, go on Malfoy" I said, he looked grudgingly towards Hermione and got up and started to snog her. Ron glared at him and clenched his fist even tighter if possible. After about 10 seconds he lost.

"That's it!" he yelled, and jumped out of his seat, grabbed Malfoy off Hermione and wrestled him to the ground.

"This- will-teach-you-to-kiss-my- GIRLFRIEND" he yelled in between punches, I just sat there and smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" asked Ginny

"Why?" I asked "This is great fun" Ginny looked incredulously at me.

"Oh, all right" I said and snapped my fingers and they were both back in their seats.

"Ok better now, moving on" I said "From mieux-mystery-otaku she reviewed in the last chapter but I didn't have time to get to her"

"Now she dares Harry to tell Ginny he loves her in front of the entire Weasley family" I said smiling, no one looked happy at this, though I did see a slight smile on Ginny's lips. I snapped my fingers and the entire Weasley clan showed up.

"My, where are we" asked Mr. Weasley

"Oh I just gathered you all here for a little announcement" I said

"And who are you dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Unimportant, go Harry" I said, He turned to Ginny and tried to forget everyone else.

"Ginny I just wanted to say that... I love you" he said with great sincerity

"Oh, harry, I love you too" she said

"Oh, my how sweet" cried Mrs. Weasley hugging the two.

"Harry, you and I are going to need to have a talk" said Mr. Weasley sternly, Harry just nodded gravely.

"Well not now, maybe later pops" I said and snapped my fingers and they all disappeared.

"Good, now she also dares Malfoy to be a servant for the golden trio for a day" I said happily.

"What? NO" he said shaking his head.

"Oh shut it Malfoy and go get me some butter beer" said Ron, I smiled at him, he winked at me.

"Go, Malfoy!" I said when he looked at me. Once he came back I looked down at the paper.

"Oh no" I moaned

"What" asked Harry

"Mieux, you will pay for this" I muttered

"WHAT" everyone asked

"Well Malfoy has to take veritaserum and tell us what he likes most about..." I trailed off

"About what?" asked Hermione, Skittlez grabbed my paper

"what he likes most about Snow" she read triumphantly

"Thank you so much" I seethed through my teeth.

"Who has some veritaserum?" I asked

"I do!" piped up Fred. He gave it to me, I looked at him oddly.

"Okay" I said slowly "Here Malfoy drink up" He lifted the potion reluctantly to his mouth.

"ew, that does not taste very good" he said

"So Malfoy, what do you like most about Snow?" asked Fred, he said my name in a lovey-dovey way.

"Well, I like that she is so funny and care-free and how she won't let anyone get in her way" He said quietly, I just stared at him shocked "Plus she is pretty" he added.

"OOOOHHHHHHH" everyone said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shut it" I said, turning to the next paper.

"Alright, oh look K, you reviewed" I said smiling she nodded looking at me oddly. I read it over.

"YES, I cannot believe I didn't think about this earlier!" I exclaimed

"What?" asked Harry

"Well you all have to watch A Very Potter Musical" I said

"Oh, that sounds familiar" said Hermione thoughtfully "Didn't you say if Malfoy ever watched it, it would be unbelievable"

" good memory Hermione" I said grinning evilly, I grabbed my laptop and went to YouTube.

"Alright, watch" I said, the opening song started.

"Wait, is that supposed to be, ME?" asked Harry Shocked

"Why yes Harry" I said

"Nice hair Harry" laughed Ron.

"I would hold your tongue if I were you Ron" I said, when he saw himself his eyes were wide.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Hermione, seeing herself.

"I was never that rude to Hermione" said Ron.

"Oh shh, this is one of my favourite parts, Malfoy comes in" I whispered

"_Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" _came the voice from the screen. K and I then fell off our chairs laughing at Malfoy's expression. Everyone except Malfoy started to laugh

"I am played by a GIRL!" he exclaimed outraged.

"You bet" I said smiling at him, he glared murderously at me. The rest of the play was hilarious full of outbursts and insults. When Granger Danger came on Ron talked Malfoy to the ground.

"That was FANTASTIC" I said at the end

"I'm scarred for life" whispered Hermione

"Ok, moving on" I said ignoring their outraged faces. "From it's2dark2read, Draco, you must where a pink tutu and dance to love story by Taylor Swift"

"What? NO" he said

"Ok go Malfoy" I said and he came out and started to dance, he only fell, two times, once when he twirled and once when Fred and George shot a firework at him.

"Oh Malfoy, that was HOT" said K

"Wasn't it Snow?" asked Skittlez, I glared at her "I believe MY review is next" I looked down to the paper, indeed her review was next I read it then sucked in a sharp breath.

"You're dead Skittlez" I threatened.

"Go on, it's a dare" she smiled

"Hey, Malf- Draco" I said

"What?" he asked trying to sound cool I suppose

"I just wanted to say, that... I like you" I said, Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped and Fred and George high fived

"What?" he asked shocked; I looked at Skittlez 'say it again' she mouthed

"I said that I like you..." I said, Skittlez raised her eyebrows as if to say 'go on' "A lot" there was another gasp from everyone, Malfoy looked as if he was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Malfoy, I really don't care what you have to say so I'm going to move on" I said, he stayed silent but continued to stare at me.

"Hermione you have to dance to bad romance by lady gaga, with the costume the whole bit

"What?" she asked

"Just go" I said handing her, her costume she looked repulsed by it but went anyway. Hermione got into her multiple costumes and started to dance mimicking the moves of lady gaga. After it was over. Ron jumped up and started to clap, Hermione looked positively embarrassed.

"That was great Hermione" I smiled, she just glared at me.

"Alright people she also dares you all to curse Umbridge" I said

"YEAH" yelled the twins. I snapped my fingers and Umbridge showed up.

"Hm, Hm what is the meaning of this?" she demanded

"Ok, GO" I said, there was a massive jumble of words and green, blue, and red lights shot out of wands. Umbridge was knocked out on the floor, tied up, with boils and such on her face.

"Malfoy get rid of her" said Ron

"Why do I have to?" he whined

"Because you have to do everything we say" said Ron, Malfoy gave me a pleading glance.

"Don't look at me" I said turning away from him.

"But you said that you lik-" he started

"You finish that sentence you die" I threatened; Malfoy silently got up and started to drag Umbridge's massive toad-like body down the street.

"Ok, now let's move on to bookfantic01" I said "They dare Malfoy to dance to hips don't lie"

"YAY" chimed K, Skittlez and Alex

"what?" asked Malfoy when he came in.

"GO" I said happily, Malfoy started to dance, and we all started laughing, Malfoy's cheeks were burring but he kept dancing, shaking his hips in every direction.

"Ok, stop I can' take it anymore" I said turning off the music. Malfoy sat down grumbling.

"Now second dare from them" I said then snapped my fingers and Lavender showed up, Ron immediately tensed up.

"What is SHE doing her?" snarled Hermione

"Just a little experiment" I said my eyes dancing, I whispered something into Lavender's ears, she just giggled and nodded. She skipped over to Ron and started to snog him, Ron did not return the kiss but sat frozen in his chair.

"EXPELLIARMUS" yelled Hermione whipping out her wand, the spell had such force that lavender was thrown against the wall and it crumpled a bit.

"Thanks for your time" I said cheerfully and snapped my fingers and Lavender was gone. Ron looked fearfully at Hermione.

"That ever happens again, you will be dead" she said glaring at Ron, he just nodded nervously. Hermione then smiled

"Your mine, remember that" she said, and then Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Gag, let's move on" I said` "Fred, George come here" they walked over to me, and they read the paper I had, they grinned at each other and grabbed a candy out of their pockets

"Malfoy, care for candy?" they asked

"Um, NO" he said

"EAT THE CANDY MALFOY" I yelled at him, he jumped at the forcefulness of my words and hesitantly took the candy. He started puking and his nose started bleeding at the same time.

"We call it the double header" the twins say proudly

"It's great, now make it stop" I said, they shrugged and shoved something else down Malfoy's throat and he stopped.

"Good, well what do you know that's the end" I said "But I am going to do something special"

"What?" everyone asked

"I am going to have the very first REVIEWER AWARDS" I said excitedly

"YAY" said Skittlez, K and Alex

"Ok let's just make all the reviewers appear" I said and everyone getting an award appeared

"Now, the first award is for the reviewer that tortured Draco the most, but it was fun watching him as a ferret again come up here... ." I said there was a smattering of applause. I handed them their small trophy and they disappeared.

"Next for the most musical reviewer, the award goes to... trachie17, come up here trachie" I said and she walked up I also gave her a trophy "All those dances were great to watch, now get out of here" trachie disappeared and I got the envelope for the next award.

"The next award is for the reviewer who gave the most feedback; they reviewed on every chapter while reading the winner is... It's2dark2read" I said and there were more applause. "Here you go" I gave them their trophy and they disappeared .

"Hey, what about the reviewer that helped get yours and Draco's relationship along" said Skittlez

"What relationship" I hissed at her, she grabbed a envelope from inside the garbage can.

"The winner for this award was the first reviewer ever to dare Snow and Draco to go out it's... xdiamondsxarexshinyx" she said and everyone clapped especially Fred and George.

"Ok moving on" I snapped "For the reviewer whom with every dare she dared it cause at least one person to be uncomfortable let's hear it for... Mieux-mystery-otaku" I said and there were more applause.

"Ok 3 more awards to go, now for the most creative reviewer, she came up with awesome dares and such the winner is... Skittlez99!" I said and there was a ton of applause, I gave her, her trophy which was slightly bigger than the ones before.

"Ok 2nd last award for the reviewer that became most involved with the story she was also the most enthusiastic... Alex-Nutter!" I said and the room burst into applause, Fred gave a standing ovation. Her trophy was slightly bigger than Skittlez.

"And finally, the last award for the most devoted reviewer, this girl has been with me till the end, always reviewing and reading, she is incredible the last award goes to... 12!" the applause was deafening, everyone was clapping, K got the biggest trophy.

"I'd lie to thank everyone who read this story and everyone who reviewed, I literally couldn't have done it without you" I said "But this doesn't have to be the end, I could continue if you want in a new story If you have any ideas let me know because I don't want it to end.

"Yeah, I bet she wants to spend more time with Draco" whispered Skittlez

"Oh be quiet" I said

"Oh, Snow if you're in love with me just say so" said Malfoy cockily

"On three?" I asked, everyone nodded "1, 2, 3"

"SHUT IT MALFOY"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello People" I said, then waited "Wow, I forgot everyone has left to go back to Hogwarts"

"Well I just wanted to let you all know, I WILL be making another story, the first chapter will be out next week, still have no idea what it will be about, but it will happen, and the story will continue with all the pairings and such" I said

"Like you and Draco" said Skittlez

"SKITTLEZ, what the heck are you doing here" I asked

"It's your story" she scoffed

"Out, OUT" I said

"Should the others go to?" she asked

"Others?"

"Yeah, you know, K, Alex Mieux and such" she said

"Oh my god all of you out, I am trying to explain about my new story" I said

"Oh, what's it about?" she asked excitedly, I closed my eyes and rubbed my head.

"Nothing if you don't get out of here" I said, she and the others quickly left the room. "My god they are annoying" I muttered to myself

"Your one to talk" said a voice I only knew too well.

"Oh shut it Malfoy" I said tiredly and I left the room muttering something about not even being able to make an announcement.


End file.
